


【金东情事】-ABO-《放肆》-3

by lancelotcx



Category: ABO - Fandom, 李鹤东 - Fandom, 谢金 - Fandom, 金东
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancelotcx/pseuds/lancelotcx
Summary: 完结了，彻底没后续了





	【金东情事】-ABO-《放肆》-3

**Author's Note:**

> 完结了，彻底没后续了

李鹤东小产之后也不能休息，因为第二天还要视频里伺候谢老爷，决计不能让他发现这个事情。

李鹤东甚至画了淡妆来遮掩嘴唇的惨白。

他穿着职业套装坐在桌边，视频里的谢老爷喜笑颜开，还频频提起让李鹤东注意身体，现在怀着身子要注意保暖，甚至开始想以后这孩子叫什么名字。

李鹤东只得赔着笑容，实则满腔苦涩。

他第一个孩子啊，就这么没了。

谢金自从上了李鹤东之后，第二天不知道有什么事早早就走了，一连好几天没回来。

李鹤东的委屈无处发泄，只能找个地方将床单被套一切罪证都烧了，他也怕谢老爷知道这个事情。

一连几天谢老爷都没有发来视频，李鹤东倒是乐得清闲。第五天谢金回家的时候，带回来的是谢老爷的死讯。

李鹤东只觉得一道晴空霹雳劈向自己的头顶，又觉得会不会自己就解脱了？

谢老爷的尸体要第三天从海上运回来，第二天谢金喝的醉醺醺回家的时候，李鹤东怕极了。

“李鹤东，你给我出来！”谢金拎着酒瓶子，里面还有半瓶酒，李鹤东磨蹭的走到谢金面前，等着谢金处置自己。

谢金一把搂过李鹤东的肩，硬将瓶口怼到李鹤东的嘴里，李鹤东被迫灌了半瓶酒下肚。

“咳咳咳咳。。。。”饶是李鹤东酒量可以，也撑不住一下吹半瓶，更何况谢金灌得急。

“鹤东，我爸爸没了。。。。”谢金把酒瓶扔在一边，把脸埋在李鹤东的颈窝。

李鹤东正想着没想到谢金也有人性的时候，感受到谢金的舌头舔弄着自己脖颈的动脉附近。

又听到谢金的下半句，“现在你是我一个人的了。”

“哼。。。鹤东，你可不能跑，你可是谢家唯一的主母了，我可还是您儿子。”谢金胡乱说着话，还不忘舔李鹤东的脸。

李鹤东在谢金怀里挣扎起来，他想跑。

谢金见李鹤东挣扎，拿起旁边的酒瓶就砸在李鹤东的头上，碎玻璃片从李鹤东的眼睑划到唇峰。

“啊。。。。。。”李鹤东没来得及惊呼就险些晕了过去，眼前血迹模糊看不真切，头晕晕乎乎的。

李鹤东被谢金拽着脖子拽到了卧室，然后被扔在了床上。

谢金好整以暇的将衣服一层一层的脱掉，李鹤东则瘫在床上没力气动弹。

谢金转身看到了李鹤东脸上的血迹，低头将血吞入了腹中，李鹤东脸上的伤口被他舔的发白，疼痛已经不再疼痛，肢体已经渐渐麻木，前两日谢金鞭打的伤已经好的差不多了，谢金粗暴的扒开李鹤东的衣服，扣子崩了一地。

看着李鹤东身上自己制造的伤痕，谢金满意极了。

李鹤东乳头上的伤已经结痂，谢金伸手将他扣掉，血珠又很快渗了出来，谢金不紧不慢的用舌头卷着血珠，吮吸着李鹤东的乳房，仿佛在吮吸母乳一般。

李鹤东意识清醒着，可却做不出任何反抗。

头刚刚被酒瓶敲击的地方生疼，但是脸上的伤更疼，但是与李鹤东充满创伤的心相比，这些又算得了什么？

李鹤东不知道自己为什么会沦落到这种境地，沦落成为他人的玩物。

谢金看着一动不动的李鹤东瞬间失了兴致。

扶起自己早就挺翘的下身，直插入李鹤东的后穴。

Omega哪怕没有性欲也会被alpha挑逗到高潮，毕竟作为最适合生育的机器，满足做爱的舒适度是第一重要的。

李鹤东的后穴倒是适应的很快，很快就吃进了谢金异于常人的尺寸。

谢金只是机械的撞击着李鹤东，啪啪声不绝于耳，谢金甚至不想插入李鹤东的生殖器，草草在甬道中冲击了两下就交代了。

虽然精液浓稠的从甬道不停流出，李鹤东也被肏的射了。但是这场性事谁都没有感受到快感，仿佛折磨一般。

在谢金走出房门的时候，李鹤东吃力的从床上爬起，去清理起自己。

谢金听到李鹤东洗澡的声音，心里又烦躁了起来，不是因为性欲，而是因为一些别的什么东西。

第二天中午谢老爷的遗体才被送到，届时才能举行追悼会。

但谢金却起了个大早。

他到李鹤东睡觉的房间，不等李鹤东醒来，拖着李鹤东进了浴室，李鹤东在浑身酸痛中，在谢金的拖行中醒了。

谢金不顾李鹤东的感受，将李鹤东按进了浴缸里，莲蓬头冲的李鹤东有些呼吸困难。

只感受到谢金捞起李鹤东的腰，将特制的跳蛋塞进了李鹤东后穴的甬道中。

跳蛋极难脱落，但是刚巧卡在李鹤东的前列腺附近，惹的他阵阵腿软。

谢金在李鹤东耳边说，“中午我说什么，你就答应什么，你要是反抗，我就当场强奸你，谁也别要这脸了。”

李鹤东颤抖着点头答应了。

这是李鹤东嫁给谢老爷以来，第一次男装示人。

笔挺的西装贴合在他身上，将他深凹的腰线体现的淋漓尽致，背后看去诱人的曲线恨不得让谢金将他就地正法。

由于体内跳蛋的存在，李鹤东走路的时候放不太开，反而显得更加端正。

读悼词的时候，李鹤东泣不成声，他哭的是自己为什么会成为这个样子。

谢金遗嘱认证的时候李鹤东才明白谢金是什么意思，自己永远逃不了了，自己永远成为了谢金的小妈，ABO的世界Omega是没有权力的。

谢金在众人面前演的母慈子孝的场景，简直是一出滑稽戏。

打法众人离开之后，谢金从身后环住了李鹤东。

“现在你跑不掉了，鹤东，哦不。。。妈。。。”

李鹤东听得血液倒流，整个人不住地颤抖。

谢金掰过李鹤东的头与他接吻，唇齿交融发出淫糜的声音。

原本笔挺的西装被揉皱，谢金一把将李鹤东推向盛放谢老爷的棺椁。

跳蛋配合的狠狠刮过李鹤东后穴内的软肉，李鹤东一个腿软跌坐在棺材前。

谢金像往常一样捞起李鹤东的腰，粗暴的扯开西裤的后缝，手还没探进去水就争先恐后的流出来。

“谢金，我们回家吧，不要在这里。。。求你了。。。”李鹤东低声哀求，可谢金却并不回应。

只是允自用修长的手指玩弄李鹤东的后穴，一会儿将褶皱撑平，一会儿又弯曲手指抠挖一下肠壁上的嫩肉。

李鹤东被刺激的不住呻吟，呻吟在空旷的灵堂里甚至产生了回音。

李鹤东听着自己的叫声，羞愤万分，可是身体却喷出了更多的爱液，连带跳蛋都差点被汹涌的汁液冲出后穴。

“这么想要我吗？鹤东？”谢金在李鹤东身后说。

李鹤东依然说着求饶的话：“少爷，求您放过我吧，谢少爷。。。”

“你叫我什么？”

“谢。。。少爷。。”李鹤东有些神志不清，将刚刚情急之中的称呼说了出来，谁料谢金说道。

“我喜欢，以后都这么叫我吧，鹤东。”

言闭谢金将跳蛋取出随手扔在棺材里，然后掏出自己的下身，肏进李鹤东的后穴。

李鹤东被肏的舒服，叫着谢金的名字：“谢金。。嗯。。。嗯。。。。”

“鹤东，刚刚说要叫我什么？看来温柔点对你你就不长记性？”谢金狠狠的抽出自己的肉刃，有一下贯彻到底，折磨着李鹤东体内的软嫩。

“少爷。。。少爷。。。。饶了我吧。。。。”

谢金边淦李鹤东，边拉着人咬耳朵。什么李鹤东如何性感，李鹤东穿西装多么好看，叫他回去把女装都烧了。

李鹤东被肏的狠了，胡乱回应着。

突然谢金捞起李鹤东，把人扔在棺材上面，李鹤东原本充满情欲的脑袋突然一片空白。

玻璃棺上有一层罩子，李鹤东就趴在这层罩子上，目之所及就是谢老爷的遗容。

谢老爷紧闭着眼睛，眼睛上放着硬币，跳蛋就在李鹤东的脸旁边工作着。

谢金在李鹤东身后持续作弄，李鹤东的性器被挤压在玻璃罩上。

“不要了。。。谢金。。。。我不要了！！！！”李鹤东大叫着想离开，但是被谢金死死的按在玻璃棺上。

谢金就趴在他耳边说：“好好看清楚，你是谁的人。”

一边说一边狠狠抽插几下挤进了李鹤东的生殖腔，结节的瞬间，李鹤东小腹下挤压着的性器被刺激的尽数射了出来，全部撒在了玻璃棺上。

谢金结节后，将滚烫的精液全部灌进了李鹤东的生殖腔，整个仪式才完整结束。

谢金把李鹤东从棺材上抱了起来，“你看，鹤东，你的东西在那老头的棺材上，哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“谢金。。。”李鹤东整个人被肏的眼神发直，已经快要失去意识了。

“这次就原谅你，你知道该叫我什么。”

“少爷。。。。。。”

“这次你定能怀上我的孩子，鹤东。”

“鹤东，给我生个孩子。”

“好。”说完这句话，李鹤东彻底昏死过去。

后来葬礼上传出的消息只是谢家主母伤心过度昏死过去。

十个月后，众人得知谢家主母为逝去的谢老爷生了个孩子，孩子长得和而立之年的少谢很像。

众人都恭喜谢家多了位子嗣。

谢金常带着自己的弟弟到处炫耀，谢家弟弟也被养的很好，一时间谢家传出兄友弟恭的美名。

但是谢家主母从此后深居简出，很少有人见过他。


End file.
